


Ivory

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: We inhabit these ivory towers, searching and lost





	Ivory

Lurk  
Like a ghost in these closed off halls and spaces;  
Pace these caverns of ages, steady as stone

Flounder  
Airless, where the horizon looms;  
Spectral vapour tangled on worries unknown

Put up your flags  
Of surrender;  
Sheathe your blades in the dead  
Topple these towers, dismantle each brick;  
Pile them up, ivory like the teeth in your head

Open  
me up a hellfire portal;  
Write me a story, each line a nerve swaddled in bone

Guard these gates of pain

As if they were your own


End file.
